Dancing Queen
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: When Butters decides he wants to be pretty, how does Kenny react? And what will happen when a mysterious someone puts him on the ballot for Prom Queen? bunny no lemon T-T sorry!


Woot! This is right around prom time (ours was last week and I didn't go) so I thought this would be a fun little idea for a oneshot! Especially since Butters is soooo cute in a dress!!

I also looked back to my fic About Rain and realized that I forgot to do Bondage!Kenny! *gasps* I dunno, Kenny just seems the type to be into bondage.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Butters looked at himself in the mirror, sighing softly. He poked at his baby cheeks and cupped his hand around the girlish curve of his face.

He looked incredibly cute, with wide blue eyes and pouty pink lips. He could pass for a girl relatively easy. (The fact that he had done so in third grade was still joked about among the guys.)

No wonder everyone picked on him!

His cerulean eyes lit up as a plan formed in his head. He would show them, he would show them all!

He grabbed his pink phone with a hello kitty charm on it and dialed Bebe's number. She picked up almost instantly.

"What do you need Butter's?" She asked, curious. Butters rarely asked her for anything.

"I need to be pretty."

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

15 minutes later and Bebe was ringing the door bell. When Mrs. Stotch let her in she practically ran up to Butters' room.

"Ok I'm here, now explain." She said, plopping down on the Hello Kitty bed spread.

"Remember Marjorine from the third grade?" He asked, eyes filled with excitement.

"Well yeah, all the girls do. She was really fun. I wonder what happened to her." She trailed off, wondering where this conversation was going.

"He didn't go far." He said, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Oh, well where did he…" She stared at him blankly. "go?" she was silent for a moment. "Oh Butters you didn't! You weren't!" She cried, surprised. Butters merely nodded his head.

"Well that sure explains a lot." She said simply. "Well I get that, but why would you want me to help you look pretty?"

"Well, hamburgers Bebe, I figured that since I look too girly to dress as a boy I might as well try dressing like a girl again." He said, rubbing his knuckles together.

"Fine, but if I lose my shot at prom queen because you've decided to dress in drag, I'll be mad." She joked. "Stand up so I can get a look at you."

Butters stood, allowing Bebe to give him a good look over.

"I have just the thing."

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

First period was always extra loud despite the early hour. Most of the kids used this time for catching up.

The dull roar of the class died down to nothing as a new girl walked in.

Or so they thought.

She was beautiful, with long blonde hair tied up by bows into three pigtails with another bow holding her bangs back. Her wide cerulean eyes were framed by long dark lashes and just the barest hint of mascara.

As she floated in, perfect in a white sundress and strappy sandals, the girls in the class grinned widely.

"Marjorine! You're back!" Wendy called, hugging the girl tightly.

This snapped the boys (except for Damien and Pip who had been sucking face in the back and Kyle and Stan who had been staring at each other.) Out of their daze.

Kenny was the first to respond. "M-m-marjorine?" he gasped in disbelief. This image of absolute perfection was Butters?

"I h-h-hate to b-break it to y-ya, girls b-but M-m-marjorine w-was a l-lie." He stuttered, rubbing his dainty knuckles together nervously.

Wendy looked hurt. "Butters? All this time and you couldn't tell us? I thought we were friends."

Butters blanched, she looked on the verge of tears. "No Wendy! We are friends! Hamburgers! I thought that if I told you you'd be m-mad at me for, for…for lying to y-you."

Butters started to cry.

Kenny moved without thinking, wrapping his arms around Butters and pulling him close. He turned to Wendy, fire in his eyes.

"Now look what you did! You made him cry. You happy?" He turned back to Butters. "Shhh, it's ok. She was just hurt that you didn't tell her is all. No one's mad at you." He glared at the girls, daring them to contradict him.

It was one of the boys who finally spoke up. Damien, who had finally detached himself from Pip looked at Kenny, mirth shining in his impish crimson eyes.

"Aww look, Pip. Don't they make just the cutest couple." Pip giggled as the Anti-Christ turned back to nipping at his neck.

Kenny smirked as an ingenious plan formed in his mind. He would show Damien for mocking him. He moved his arms to rest at the hollow of Butters back, resting his cheek on the smaller boy's head.

"Aww, thanks Damien. Coming from one of our closest friends, that means a lot to us. Doesn't it, Buttercup?" He cooed.

Damien, never one to lose willingly, replied with equal sickly sweetness.

"Well of course, anything for friends. You're going to Prom together, right." He knew he had succeeded when Kenny blanched and stiffened.

He was in a tight spot now. If he said yes then he'd have to take a guy to Prom (even if the guy was criminally cute), but if he said no then all the girls (and by extension, their boyfriends) would hate and shun him. He picked the lesser of two evils.

"Why yes, of course." He ground out, really pissed at Damien. "You ruined the surprise, I was just about to ask him myself."

"You were?" Butters spoke up, looking up to Kenny with wide innocent eyes.

Kenny was transfixed and all he could do was reply with a dreamy, "Yeah." He leaned down towards Butters, their faces mere inches apart.

Cartman picked exactly that moment to burst into the room.

"Ay! Kenneh! What are you doin, hugging tha faggot!?" He shouted, breaking the spell.

Kenny looked at him groggily, still muddled from looking into Butters eyes. "Wha?"

"I saaaid: What are you doin hugging that faggot!?"

"Oh um… I'm taking him to Prom?" it was more a question that a statement.

It was Wendy who stepped up for both of them. With fire blazing in her eyes and a new cause to crusade for, she began her rant.

"Yeah! Kenny is taking Butters to the prom. If you have a problem with that, then I'll tell you exactly where you can stick it! They have finally realized their true selves and have thrown all caution to the wind to display them. I'll be damned if I'm going to let you fuck it up for them."

Kenny was still a bit addled, but as soon as Wendy started rattling on about true selves and throwing caution to the wind, he snapped back to reality. Flinging his arms off of Butters like they'd been burned, he ran pell-mell out of the classroom, leaving a confused Butters, amused Damien, and furious Wendy behind.

He didn't stop until he reached the bathroom. Sliding down the wall and onto the floor he went over what had just happened in his head.

He had been about to kiss Butters.

He put his head in his hands. This was bad, very bad. He may not be a player like his reputation made him out to be, but he wasn't gay either!

Was he?

He remembered how transfixed he had been by Marjorine, even in the third grade. How those wide blue eyes made his heart stop, even after he was discovered as a boy.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Kenny?" a soft voice called out tentatively. Butters bit his lip, wondering if it was the greatest idea to go after someone who had run away from him.

Kenny looked up to see the perfect blonde angel standing in the door way. He completely forgot that he was trying to avoid him, beckoning the nervous boy closer.

"C'mon, sit with me. Or are you worried about getting your dress dirty?" He teased. Butters just pouted and crossed his arms, refusing to sit down next to the orange-clad boy.

Kenny smirked and tugged at the hem of Butters dress, attempting to tug him down to sit beside him. He miscalculated and tugged the smaller blonde into his lap.

Butters blushed, but stayed put, worried that Kenny would be angry with him if he moved.

Kenny was far from angry at the moment. His heart was beating rapidly and a blush was covering his face too.

He looked down at the same time Butters looked up, their lips meeting in an accidental kiss.

Kenny's eyes went wide before he closed them, pulling Butters more into the kiss. Butters wrapped his thin arms around Kenny's neck, leaning into the lip lock.

Kenny's mind was fogged over with pure bliss and he could feel the heat welling up. If just kissing Butters made him horny, then what would sex do.

Kenny felt himself begin to harden thinking about sex with Butters.

He swiped his tongue across Butters' lip. Butters furrowed his brow in confusion, not knowing what Kenny wanted until a tongue was shoved between his lips.

Butters moaned into Kenny's lips. Kenny tasted of strawberry pop tarts and ash. Kenny chuckled as he caressed the smaller boy's tongue with his own.

Butters broke away. "Kenny we can't, ah, do this. What about your reputation?" He panted as Kenny began attacking his neck.

"Screw that, they'll probably think I'm just being a whore again." He growled, sucking on the blonde's pulse point.

"A-are you?" Butters asked concerned. He didn't want to be another plaything. He might actually like Kenny.

Kenny detached himself from Butters neck, looking him strait in the eyes. He planted a kiss to the angels smooth forehead before resting his own forehead there.

"Butters, I've never even had sex. If I was going to be a cockslut, it would only be fore you." He said with a chuckle.

Butters dove back in, kissing the immortal blonde fiercely. Kenny yanked the wig off, preferring to tangle his fingers in his real hair.

Damien picked (and I mean literally picked. He waited until it got good to interrupt, the bastard.) that moment to walk in.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he cackled. "Steamy make-out session between my two best friends?" He turned on his heel and strode out of the bathroom.

"Oh and by the way, Kenny. Consider us even for those pictures of Pip and I." He said, plucking a video camera pointed directly at where they were sitting.

Kenny lunged at the evil bastard, but missed and hit the closed door.

"Kenny, are you sore at me for kissing you?" Butters asked. He may not have made the tape, but he was sure that it was his fault there was anything worthwhile on it.

Kenny just blinked. "Of course not, Buttercup. It's my fault anyway. Besides, why would I be mad at you for a kiss like that?" He said, leaning in for another. Butters complied happily, pressing his lips softly to the taller blonde's.

"Now let's get out of here, we have a dance to get ready for."

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

When the Prom finally rolled around, the biggest news at South Park High was that someone had put Butters Stotch down as a candidate for Prom Queen.

When asked about it, he would blush and say that he had no idea who it was. There was speculation that it was him, but it was quickly abandoned. The biggest suspect was Kenny, Butters' new self-proclaimed boyfriend.

Kenny denied it up and down, but that was expected. When he finally pointed out that he would gladly take credit for doing it if he had, the students were left wondering who it was.

Second biggest news was the video circling around town of Butters and Kenny making out in the bathroom. The culprit behind that was no secret, Damien was quite proud of his work.

When asked about the video, both Kenny and Butters would blush and immediately find something else to do.

Little known gossip was that Bebe Steven's was secretly rooting for her opponent. I mean, who would expect that? And next to the video and Butters candidacy itself, who really cared?

Oh yes, South Park High was abuzz with news, all to do with Kenny and Butters.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

The night of the dance, everyone was anxious to see how it would all play out. Even Cartman watched the pair closely.

But who had put Butters up as a candidate? Everyone was suspect, no one escaped scrutiny. Everyone from Stan Marsh to Tweek Tweak was a potential suspect.

Hors before, they had found a mysterious letter taped to the door of Kenny and Butters first hour.

_Dear Students,_

_You must all be wondering as to my identity. For I am the one who put Butters in for Prom Queen. Trust me when I say that you will know. Tonight when the Queen is crowned I will let you know._

_Signed,_

The signature was left blank, the mystery just going deeper into the rabbit hole.

Everyone would dance and have a good time, but in the backs of their minds all they would think about was the identity of the mysterious letter writer.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Kenny rang the doorbell, waiting nervously for someone to answer the door. He sighed with relief when Butters' mom answered.

"Butters, Kenny McCormick is here." She called up the stairs. Kenny glanced between her kind face and her husband's stern one.

If it was his dad meeting a boyfriend, he would be polishing his shot gun for added effect.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stotch." He said politely. Mr. Stotch just glared at him.

"What are your intentions towards our son, Kenneth?" he asked warily. "You get my concern, don't you? You don't exactly have the best reputation in South Park."

Kenny looked him in the eye. "For one, my intentions toward your son are pure. Two, I never thought I would say that. And three, my reputation is a complete lie."

"Meaning you _don't_ have sex with anything in a skirt?" The older man asked skeptically.

Kenny blushed. "Well, actually sir, I don't have sex with anyone." He stared at the carpet, face red.

Mrs. Stotch came to his rescue. "Oh Stephan, leave him alone. Can't you see that he's embarrassed enough?"

He smiled at her, but his attention was ripped from the Stotches when he caught sight of the angel gliding down the stairs.

Butters was resplendent in a baby blue ball gown with spaghetti straps and silver embroidery on the bodice. There had been extensions put in his hair so that ringlets now curled around his shoulders. His face held only the slightest hint of colorless gloss and eyeliner, but he was beautiful all the same.

Kenny clamped his mouth, which had been hanging open, shut. Butters smiled noticed and smiled. When Kenny saw that serene smile his whole world stopped.

"Well, come one. Let's get pictures so that you two lovebirds can be on your way." Mrs. Stotch said brightly.

Kenny nodded and took the corsage out of his pocket. He slipped the orange tiger lily over his boyfriend's thin wrist. Butters smiled that earth shattering smile again and whispered, "It's perfect."

They took pictures until his mom was completely satisfied, then headed out to the limo they were sharing with Stan, Kyle, Damien, Pip, Bebe, Clyde, Wendy, and Cartman.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

The dance passed in a blur of laughter and dancing. Together, alone, or in a group. There was even a point where everyone broke out into "Thriller"

By the time the announcement for the winner came around Butters felt sick from worry. He took his place on stage beside Bebe, flashing her a nervous smile while they waited for the results.

Mrs. Garrison was doing the announcing. They had known her for so long that it was only right that she would take part in one of the most memorable nights of their lives. The old bitch had really grown on them.

"Ok, children. Settle down. As you know, this has been a very unorthodox election. But no matter who wins, no matter what happens, tonight is your night. Have fun and be happy for whoever gets it. You only have so long to be young." Such tenderness, even towards her favorite students, was unusual for the transsexual. She cleared her throat and went on.

"Without further ado, the 2009 South Park High School Prom Queen is…Butters Stotch!"

Bebe let out a loud "Whoop!" and Kenny punched the air. There were applause coming from everywhere as he accepted the tiara. Even Damien was smiling.

Just as he left the stage, confetti started falling from a piñata that was strung to the ceiling. A slightly larger piece of paper caught Pip's eye, and he caught it midair.

_You're welcome._

_Damien_

He looked towards the Anti-Christ, who flashed him a smile before helping clear the floor for the King and Queens dance.

"Now it is time for the Queen to pick his King and share a dance." Mrs. Garrison said over the microphone before handing it back to the lead singer of the band.

Butters held his hand out to Kenny, who took it and led his boyfriend gracefully out onto the dance floor. Butters sighed contentedly and rested his head on Kenny's shoulder as they danced to the band's rendition of "Put You're Head on my Shoulder."

Later, as they left, Butters put the note in Bebe's hand. By Monday morning everyone would know who orchestrated this whole thing.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Later that night, when he had Kenny tied to his headboard, he looked down at him lovingly. He kissed his nose sweetly and whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

Kenny just chuckled and said it back. "Love you too, Buttercup." As an afterthought he added. "We should really find a way to thank Damien."

Butters growled playfully. "Not until after this. Besides, you obviously aren't going anywhere. You're a little _tied up_ at the moment."

Kenny just laughed, pretending to struggle against the bonds.

"I love you, my little Dancing Queen."

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Disappointed in the lack of lemon? So was I. I just didn't feel like writing it. Couldn't let it slide without mentioning Kenny's bondage fetish. Cause if one person starts writing it than others will catch on. Soon, new comers to the pairing won't even know that it wasn't always like that.

JOIN ME IN MY CRUSADE TO GET KENNY INTO BDSM!!! Or at least just light bondage, like silk ties and fluffy handcuffs.


End file.
